


Limpet

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone's alive, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, HR Feels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV HR, POV Second Person, Recovery, Reformed Savitar, Savitar feels, some members of Team Flash don't trust Savitar yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: noun ~ a mollusk known for clinging to rocks in coastal areas





	Limpet

**Author's Note:**

> This [gif](https://legendsofsuperflarrowmemes.tumblr.com/post/160633085862/eobarry-in-the-original-timeline-barry-had-an) informed me that Savitar and HR need cuddles.
> 
> Betaed and titled by [Toni](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tonia_barone/pseuds/tonia_barone).

It took him months to believe you when you told him that you considered every part of him equally and immensely beautiful: his diamond eye and fishnet flesh alongside his darker eye and unmarred skin. He still hides his scarred side from you sometimes, but you take those opportunities to remind him how gorgeous, intelligent, and benevolent he is. It really said something about how wounded and tender his heart is that all it took to bring him back into the light was a few simple gestures of kindness.

It took much longer to coax him into your arms, yet he’d latched onto you long before that. Most of the others were still scared of him—Joseph either refused to acknowledge his existence or interacted with him curtly—but you’d given him nothing less than the courtesy and companionship every human craves, including yourself.

...He didn’t react well to Francisco and Albert sneering at Earth-19 traditions. Joseph, BA, Francisco, and Albert didn’t react well to him not reacting well. He retreated to your apartment. Wallace rushed you here before returning to STAR Labs in order to help Jesse, Caitlin, and Iris keep the others off your back.

You found him weeping quietly, curled in a corner with his arms around his knees as if he’d be mauled by anybody who encountered him like this. He flinched and froze when you touched his shoulder. You carried him over to your bed and have been cradling and reassuring him ever since.

“Savitar, god of speed, god of my heart,” you whisper in his ear and rock him while he sobs into your neck. His grandest ambition is to be accepted and loved—to live again instead of simply surviving. You want him to reach for the stars because he is a star: your star, the light of your life now that Randolf’s a multiverse away. Not that you’d abandon him even if Randolf did smuggle himself here.

You both hear the doorbell chime. You intend to ignore it until it sings a song exclusive to Earth-19. Your heart aches to part from Savitar, but when he’s like this, he needs the blank darkness and soothing silence of the bedroom rather than to follow in your shadow. Too much information floods a speedster’s head sometimes, especially when they’re already overwhelmed.

You swing open the door and your eyes bug out in disbelief at a familiar head of dark hair holding your newest novel and your theatrical edition box set of Earth-19 Star Wars—complete with commentaries—and toting a duffel bag. Elated shock fills your soul as a shy smile ripples across his lips. You’re the expressive one, the talker; he’s the contained one, the doer. He returns your hug as best he can with his offerings in hand. You find a place to stash them and his duffel bag for now, telling him everything he needs to know about this magical haven of caffeine.

Wallace wasn’t the first Wallace you’d trained, and that Wallace wasn’t the first Flash you’d trained. Granted, back when it was just you and Randolf, you weren’t so much training him as guessing what would help him get faster. Now that he was sure your motley crew could protect Central-19, he’s free to join you here. This does technically make Flash an outlaw, yet no self-respecting bounty hunter would set their sights on the Garnet Speedster after all he’s done for the world.

Scalene eyebrows reach towards his nose as his pastel blue gaze lingers towards your bedroom, “There’s a speedster here.”

“Why yes, this Earth has many speedsters: Wallace, Jesse, BA—”

“No, there’s a speedster _here_ ,” he’s torn between investigating and catching up with you until you explain to him that Savvy’s not an uninvited guest. He blinks incredulously. “You live with Savitar?”

"He loves pink lemonade!” your grin stretches across your face and claws into your eyes. He wonders if you’ve gone crazy in the year he hasn’t been supervising you. “He’s really sweet—and cuddly—and he has nightmares sometimes.”

Sympathy swells in Randolf’s expression as you relate Savvy’s tale. Curiosity and compassion spark within him: the desire to get to know him. His engineering-oriented brain dreams up blueprints for toys he wants to craft for him. You were the face of STAR Labs-19 because he’s stoic to the point of coming across as uncaring, but you’ve been partners long enough to know that’s not true. He hardly ever took a day off in the early days. He claimed that since he’d seemingly been the only good person gifted with powers against a legion of evildoers, that it was his duty to keep Central-19 safe.

Now the greatest crime he sees fit to fight is your and Savvy’s loneliness. He must’ve been lonely too while you were apart with the way he lingers close by your side.

He absorbs your methods of wrangling the technology into making dinner. Oven and stovetops here boast slightly different layouts. You cook up enough chicken and dumplings for ten speedsters. Randolf sets the table while you gently rouse Savvy. His jaw tightens and his shoulders tense when you tell him about your partner’s arrival. Panic mounts in his eyes and breath at the thought of rejection.

“He already loves you,” you promise. Hope flickers in his eyes—he wants to believe you, he truly does—but his mind defaults to the paranoia of his appearance or actions scaring him off.

You introduce the stars of your life to each other with a flourish. Randolf’s eyes glimpse at Savvy’s scarring before returning to his eyes. Neither of them are especially good at small talk, but no crowd can resist the wiles of HR Wells. Randolf falls in love with Savvy’s laughter—youthful and genuine—just like you did. Savvy falls in love with Randolf’s serenity—calming and companionable—just like you did.

The three of you settle in to introduce Randolf to Earth-1 Star Wars. You nestle between them. Randolf prefers his own space yet bridges the gap to hold hands. You notice that Randolf sits on your right so that Savvy can hide his scarred side if he wants to. You’d rather Savvy not feel the need to do so, yet it calms his nerves to know that the option is available.

You don’t even blink when a Savvy-shaped limpet perches on your shoulder. You tilt your head towards his. You feel him smile beside you.

Your marathon ends, and you’re torn between inviting Randolf to bed and knowing that it’s not just your bed anymore. There’s only one of you for both your stars. Savvy can’t possibly be comfortable with Randolf this soon, yet it breaks your heart to banish the latter to the couch after finally reuniting.

You... you want what’s best for your limpet, but when are you ever going to be allowed to think about what’s best for you??? Some days, it seems like he’ll never—

No! That’s not the correct way to think. Stay positive. Savvy’s made fantastic progress. He’s not going to heal from centuries of isolation in a few months. Speedster healing doesn’t work on emotional injuries.

It’s not like Randolf will disappear tomorrow morning. He understands the trauma of being rejected by his family when he needed it the most.

You exchange one last long, loving look until those adoring eyes turn on a freshly showered Savvy dressed for bed in navy flannel pajamas. He sleeps soundly in your arms.

Contentment warms you when you realize that your limpet experienced no nightmares last night.

The End!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this :3 enjoy what you do here & everywhere!


End file.
